Dejame Llorar
by Lolit
Summary: Ella ya no esta, el se da cuenta que la necesita. Un poco tarde... llora Ron, llora... Capitulo Unico


**_Déjame Llorar_**

Dedicado a todas las personas que alguna vez leyeron una de mis historias y para todos aquellos que me eligieron como una de sus mejores autoras, que hacen que me sienta especial.

_Capitulo Único_

**Cuanto vacío hay en esta habitación**

**Tanta pasión colgada en la pared**

La lluvia caía, de forma melancólica, triste, emotiva. Parecía que si supiera lo que varias personas sentían. Un vació enorme, tristezas, una herida abierta que solo el tiempo podría curar. ¿Acaso olvidar...? No. Tal vez con el tiempo uno se acostumbraría, pero olvidar nunca. Tal vez aquellas personas que no llegaron a conocerla a fondo se olvidarían de su presencia, de su risa, de su interminable inocencia, de su ingenuidad, y de su forma preciosa que tenia de querer y en las convicciones que defendía con uñas y dientes. Puede que no sea la belleza personificada, pero era un ser muy bello por dentro y no era algo menor. Era tan especial... Con solo conocer todo los desprecios, las burlas y todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar, se conmovería, hasta le daría pena. Pero ella no se deprimía, no se derrumbaba y nunca estaba con pocos ánimos. Tenia unas fuerzas increíbles para seguir adelante, creía en tantas cosas maravillosas... Era de esas personas que Dios nos ponía en nuestro camino y no había que dejarlas pasar. Era de esas pocas personas que no se puede encontrar ni todos los días, ni a la vuelta de la esquina.

**Cuanta dulzura diluyéndose en el tiempo  
tantos otoños contigo y sin ti, solo**

Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla y un recuerdo sacado en lo mas profundo de su recóndita mente estaba tan clara en su cabeza como si hubiese sido ayer, un expreso, una carcajada, una revista cayendo al suelo y su cara atónita y llena de sorpresa. Una mirada de desprecio, y pensamientos que nunca podría tener ahora. Se avergonzó de si mismo al saber que por momentos y durante un largo periodo estuvo pensando todas esas cosas sobre ella sin conocerla, y ella... que igualmente siempre estuvo ahí, con su voz melodiosa y su andar, iluminando todo, haciendo que todos murmuren sobre ella, sin saberlo, sin pensarlo. Las burlas la recorrían de arriba y abajo y ella siempre con una sonrisa, y el era uno de ellos, de esos que no le daban la oportunidad de conocerla. Se reía de ella a sus espaldas, afirmando que estaba loca e hiriéndola con sus palabras. Y ella simplemente nada, deseándole suerte en su primer partido de Quidditch y ayudándolos a batallar contra los Mortifagos. Y el... ¿cómo le pago? Con burlas. ¿cómo se sentía ahora? ¿Arrepentido, sabiendo la injusticia que cometió? ¿Se sentía sucio? Todo eso era poco, lo que sentía era inexplicable, algo que no se puede definir con palabras ni volcarlos en una simple e inerte hoja de papel.

**Millones de hojas cayendo en tu cuerpo,  
otoños de llanto goteando en tu piel...  
  
**

Algo cayéndose al suelo, un ruido sordo y un portazo. Camino. El viento le azotaba contra la cara y le despeinaba los cabellos. No tenia sentido preocuparse por eso ahora. Mas importante era que su vida no tenia sentido, y tal vez... nunca la tuvo, ya que nunca se había dado cuenta tan importante era esa personita de cabellos rubios y desordenados. Tan angelical... tan ella. Era única. Nunca podría encontrar a alguien así. Y el... dándose cuenta de las cosas tan tarde... dándole vuelta la cara al destino... y al amor. Ella ya no estaba cerca y nunca la encontraría nuevamente... como le gustaría en esos momentos retroceder en el tiempo y decirle todo lo que sentía y que querría estar con ella el resto de su vida, poder abrazarla, protegerla de todos y de todo, nunca dejarla partir, estar a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, poder besarla, y sobre todo, que ella sienta que no estaba sola. Pero... ya no tenia ninguna razón darse cuenta ahora, porque ahora si ya era tarde, no había retorno ni marcha atrás. Pero como dicen... te das cuenta de lo que tienes o lo que quieres cuando lo ves perdido.

**Iluminada y eterna, enfurecida y tranquila,  
sobre una alfombra de hierba  
ibas volando dormida  
  
**

La tormenta que caía lo mojaron en pocos segundos, seguramente se resfriaría. ¿a dónde podría ir para poder hablarle? ¿Lo escucharía? ¿Aceptaría sus excusas por mas idiotas que fueran? Tal vez no, seguramente que no... Siguió caminando, por lo menos esta vez no daría la espalda, una vez en su vida tendría que hacer lo que le dice su corazón... estaba tan partido, tan roto... Era tan idiota que había dejado ir a semejante persona tan llena de luz. Otros recuerdos llegaron a su mente, un par de rosas en sus manos, una sonrisa impregnada en sus labios investigando sobre esos misteriosos duendecillos que danzaban bajo la luna llena en los días de verano, esos ojos relucientes llenos de expectación, con su mirada infantil y su pelo desordenado como siempre. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y llevo una mano a su cabeza. Si seguía así se volvería loco, o tal vez llegaría a morirse de pena, de tristeza... estaba tan sola, ya no escuchaba nada ni a nadie, no quería estar acompañado, el solo quería estar con ella... y ella ya no estaba a su lado.

**Un imposible silencio enmudeciendo mi vida  
con una lágrima tuya y una lágrima mía  
  
**

¿Entraba o no entraba? Ese era el dilema. Una paso, una lagrima, una inmensa tristeza que lo ahogaba, ya no lo dejaba respirar, seguir con vida. Estar tan así... ya no podía definirse con palabras, ya no se podía... ¿cómo podría decirse? Era tan doloroso. Una cosa así como si miles de espinas se estuviesen clavando, mientras la culpa del silencio y la cobardía se unen contra ti y están a cada momento cerca de ti para hacerte acordar que gracias a ellas están tan mal, que gracias a ellas no pudiste hablar cuando tuviste la oportunidad, de esas oportunidades que a veces te da la vida, y no es cosa de todos los días. Ni esas oportunidades son para siempre. Y el tiempo pasa... ¿olvidarla? Aun no podía. Y varias imágenes nuevamente inundaban su ser... ¿y ahora que recuerdos? La ves en que lo ayudo a subirse a animal que solo los que habían presenciado a alguien morir podían verlos, cuando ella, el y los otros cuatro acompañantes mas se dirigían hacia el Ministerio de la Magia a salvar a Sirius.

**Iluminada y eterna, enfurecida y tranquila  
sobre una alfombra de hierba  
ibas volando dormida  
  
**

Un paso tras otro. Unos mas y ya llegaba. El corto trecho que faltaba parecía eterno. Demasiado. Lejano. Como si toda la voluntad que ponía para poder verla unos segundos se agotaban y no eran recompensados. La vida no le daba otra chance de poder ser feliz, y todo porque la dejo pasar. Otro recuerdo lo invadió ¿cuál era ese? Tal vez uno triste, uno que le partió el corazón y le conmovió el alma, su alma de insensible sin sentimientos... verla llorar... verla con lagrimas cayendo de esos ojos y sin esa sonrisa característica y sus ojitos perdidos en el espacio. La vio tan desprotegida... mas indefensa que antes... y no hizo absolutamente nada. Por idiota. No sabia como consolarla, que decirle, ni una palabra de aliento se le cruzo en ese momento. Absolutamente nada. Ni un... "Que te sucede?" Nada de nada. Se quedo ahí, parado, sin habla, ni nada para decir. Y alguien ocupo su lugar, hablándole y dejando que llore en su hombro. En el lugar donde el tendría que estar, ya lo ocupaba otro... Y ese no era el.

**Con una estrella fugaz**

**te confundí la otra noche  
y te pedí tres deseos  
mientras duraba tu luz **

Y ahí estabas. Tan sola, tan lejos, tan distante. ¿Por donde empezar? Las disculpas ya eran en vano, ya no lo escuchas. Es como si le dieras la espalda, no quieres oírlo o algo así. Y se le hace un nudo interminable en la garganta. Debió imaginarse que eso sucedería. No podía esperarse otra cosa... no era para menos. Pero ahora si que era tarde. ¿Le hablaría igualmente? ¿Por donde empezaría? "Del principio dirían muchos" Pero... ¿Cuál era el principio de todo eso? ¿Cuándo había comenzado? No sabia definirlo con exactitud a decir verdad, solo se levanto un día y descubrió que la quería, pero esa vez si que fue tarde. Muy tarde. Y ella... ella ya había hecho lo suyo, ella si había aceptado lo que llevaba dentro y se lo había dicho todo. ¿Y el? Nada. Ni siquiera le contesto, se quedo ahí, parado nuevamente como idiota, mientras ella salía corriendo derramando una lagrima tras otra y reprochándose con ella misma, y todo por su estúpida culpa, ella esa vuelta había llorado por el, y esta vez tampoco era el, el encargado de consolarla. Otra vez no volvía a ser el.

**Déjame llorar  
Déjame llorar, por ti  
Déjame llorar  
  
**

Y se cayo. Se derrumbo ahí mismo, golpeando los puños contra el suelo, lleno de rabia, de impotencia, sin poder hacer nada, no poder soportar que ella no le contestara y nunca mas podría hacerlo, no poder nunca mas oír su risa porque ya no lo haría y solo en su mente se dibujaba su rostro húmedo, y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar. ¿Alguien podría vivir carcomiéndolo la conciencia? El ya no tenia fuerzas ni para levantarse. No sin ella, había estado todo un día planificando como declararse y hasta ya sonaba los planes de sus vidas futuras y en unos instantes eso se vio derrumbado por no haber actuado cuando tenia que haberlo hecho. ¿Era momento de arrepentimientos? La lluvia seguía cayendo insistentemente y esa brisa seguía maltratándolo. Pero una figura de una mujer de cabellos rubios se encontraba cerca de el y escuchaba sus sollozos incontenibles y su llanto desgarrador. De esas imágenes que hacia que se te partieran el alma. Ella estiro una mano hacia el, pero el no lo noto. Seguía sumido en su llanto, en su dolor, en su amor perdido.

**Cuantas nostalgias durmiendo en el desván,  
he declarado mi vida en soledad  
Hago canciones de amor que nunca olvido,  
pues sobre nubes de otoño las escribo, solo  
Millones de hojas cayendo en tu cuerpo,  
otoños de llanto goteando en tu piel...**

Y a esa mujer, tantas ganas la invadían de agacharse a su lado y estrecharlo en sus brazos, decirle... "Deja de llorar, ya basta, yo estoy aquí a tu lado". Se llevo una mano al corazón, no podía soportar verlo así, estaba tan destrozado, tanto como ella, si el hubiese hablado, hubiesen podido disfrutar momentos felices juntos... podrían haber sido tan felices el uno con el otro, pero el destino no lo quiso así, decidió separarlos... y ambos tendrían que aceptarlos. El levanto la mirada, y seguía ahí, solo, solo junto a ella, que no podía mirarla, ya que ella estaba a varios metros bajo tierra. Y el ahí, vivo, y ella allá, muerta. ¿Eso tiene remedio?: Ninguno conocido a decir verdad. ¿quién puede volver de la muerte? Nadie. Solo puede seguir vivo en nuestros corazones, pero eso no es lo mismo, el la quería a su lado, y lo único que podía hacer era llorar...

**Déjame Llorar...**

¿cuántos años ya pasaron sobre ese suceso? Muchos, varios, demasiados. Pero el aun seguía yendo así ahí, hacia la tumba donde descansaba su amada, su amor, su todo, el seguía visitándola con un ramo de esas rosas que tanto a ella le gustaban, ye iba para llorar, porque era lo único que necesitaba, tal vez ahora ya hablaba un poco mas con la gente. Pero había que les pedía a todos y que no quería que le reclamaran. Y eso era, que lo dejen llorar... por que no tenia porque molestarle a nadie, el solo lloraba por ella, por su Luna, y nadie tendría por que reprocharle eso.

FIN.

Fue como muy... triste para mi, hacia un tiempito que no escribia un songfic, pero bueno, yo pense que no lo haria, pero la profesora de literatura nos mando a hacer este trabajo y a mi me toco esta canción, y como no queria hacer dos distintos, hice este para presentar y de paso lo publico, por eso no puse cosas asi magicas (salvo lo de Ministerio que lo agregue para esta versión). Espero que les guste...

**_Lolit._**


End file.
